<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by PlutosStrawberryGarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537331">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutosStrawberryGarden/pseuds/PlutosStrawberryGarden'>PlutosStrawberryGarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Japanese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, flirt, soft, soft like Akaso's puppy hair (I guess)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutosStrawberryGarden/pseuds/PlutosStrawberryGarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 町田/赤楚, 町田啓太/赤楚衛二, 町赤</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- A... nghĩ lại vẫn thấy cay quá.</p><p>Machida bắt chéo đôi chân dài trên sô-pha, tay phải gác lên trán tự vấn bản thân xem có phải do gần đây ghen tuông dằn mặt đám đàn em quá nhiều mà gặp quả báo hay không. Mùi hương quế cay nồng lan toả thấm vào từng lỗ chân lông cũng không thể khiến anh thư giãn như mọi khi được.</p><p>Cũng đúng thôi, gần đây anh chạy việc liên tục, lịch trình mỗi ngày đều dày đặt, dường như không có thời gian riêng, chỉ mong trống được ngày hôm nay để hẹn hò với Akaso, nhưng hôm kia khi vừa hỏi cậu thì lại nhận được tin dữ: “Chủ nhật này em có việc trên công ty rồi, em thật sự không dời lịch được, xin lỗi anh nhé.”</p><p>Akaso có nói sẽ tặng quà bù cho anh, tuy có quà từ cậu cũng khiến anh rất vui vẻ, rất mong chờ, chỉ là ai lại không mong ngày lễ tình nhân đầu tiên có thể ở bên nhau cơ chứ? Machida vuốt ngược tóc ra sau, hy vọng vuốt trôi luôn tiếc nuối trong lòng. Thôi thì hiếm hoi được một ngày nghỉ, anh sẽ tranh thủ thư giãn, đọc nốt quyển sách hôm trước cậu giới thiệu, lần tới còn có thể cùng nhau bàn luận.</p><p>Đinh~</p><p>Bước chân vừa định vào bếp rót nước của anh quay ngược về hướng cửa. Hôm nay không có lịch trình, anh vốn cũng từ chối hết mấy đứa bạn rủ rê, nên chuông cửa chỉ có thể là quà do cậu nhóc đáng yêu của anh gửi đến thôi.</p><p>Qua camera, anh nhìn thấy một chiếc mũ trùm kéo sụp, cậu thanh niên ngoài cửa hơi cúi, áo khoác dạ đen dài che lấp dáng người. Hai tay cậu giấu sau lưng, hai chân nhún nhảy dậm dậm như để xua hơi lạnh.</p><p>Có lẽ sợ anh không nghe thấy, tay phải cậu lại vươn ra nhấn chuông, phân nửa bàn tay giấu dưới lớp tay áo dày, chỉ lộ ra mấy ngón tay đang bọc trong đôi găng trắng.</p><p>Anh hoàn hồn, mở toang cửa, trong lòng tự dưng nghĩ vớ vẩn, may mà cửa nhà anh mở vào trong, không thì lúc vội sẽ đập trúng cậu ấy mất.</p><p>Cửa mở đột ngột làm cậu thanh niên bên ngoài giật mình một tí, tay trái nhanh chóng chìa ra một hộp quà bọc giấy đỏ, thắt chiếc nơ đỏ, đáng yêu như là người tặng nó vậy. Cậu ngẩng lên, dưới mũ trùm là khuôn mặt bừng sáng với đôi mắt long lanh, đuôi mắt có vài nếp hằn nho nhỏ, dù cậu vẫn đang đeo khẩu trang, nhưng anh biết, sau lớp vải ấy, cậu nhóc của anh đang mỉm cười.</p><p>- Giao hàng cho anh Machida Keita đây ạ. Anh đừng đứng ngơ ngác đó nữa, mau ký nhận giúp em.</p><p>Còn có thể thế nào nữa? Nhìn vào đôi mắt cậu, anh chỉ biết vươn tay, ôm cậu vào lòng, tận hưởng hơi ấm của người yêu nhỏ cho đến khi cậu giãy giụa đẩy anh ra và ho sặc sụa... ủa?</p><p>Akaso vội vén mũ trùm, tháo khẩu trang, quay mặt ra ngoài cửa hít vào chút khí lạnh để xoa dịu khuôn mặt đỏ bừng vì ho và đường khí quản bị hương quế hun sặc.</p><p>- Anh... khụ khụ... anh đốt quế từ sáng sớm khụ à mà khụ nồng thế?</p><p>Anh bỗng cảm thấy sự tồn tại của mình vô cùng vướng víu, chỉ có thể đứng cách xa vuốt lưng cho cậu bớt ho. Vốn là một cảnh rất lãng mạn, lại bị bản thân anh phá hỏng hết. Machida ủ rũ, ngay cả khi đã dắt cậu người yêu vào phòng khách, dụi tắt hương quế trong phòng đọc sách, thay một bộ quần áo khác, pha cho cậu một tách trà dâu mà anh đã đặc biệt mua về, vẫn không thể ngừng ủ rũ. Cậu thanh niên phì cười, nắm tay kéo anh ngồi xuống bên mình rồi nhét hộp quà nhỏ vẫn cô đơn nãy giờ vào tay anh.</p><p>- Của Kurosawa này.</p><p>Hửm?</p><p>- Em đặc biệt đến tặng quà cho Kurosawa đấy, mau ăn đi.</p><p>Cậu trai ngồi trước anh đang mỉm cười, đôi mắt long lanh dịu dàng, gò má phơn phớt hồng, đuôi mắt và khóe môi hằn những nếp nhăn nho nhỏ, toàn thân cậu đều toả ra không khí hạnh phúc, nhưng mà...</p><p>Anh đặt hộp quà lên bàn trà, xoay người, chống tay trái lên sô-pha, chặn bên trên vai cậu, chân trái lách vào giữa đôi chân cậu, tay phải vòng sau eo, kéo cậu dính sát vào mình. Ở khoảng cách hai sống mũi cao sắp chạm vào nhau, anh dùng ánh mắt hôn cậu, miệng chậm rãi nhả từng chữ, giống như anh đang dùng ngôn từ mơn trớn bờ môi cậu:</p><p>- Vậy nên, Adachi đến để tự tặng mình cho anh? Anh có thể “ăn” em ngay không?</p><p>Đôi mắt to của cậu trai chớp chớp mấy cái, sau đó hai tay cậu nắm cổ áo anh, khuôn mặt nhỏ vùi vào hõm vai anh, toàn thân cậu khẽ run như đang kìm chế cảm xúc nào đó. Và rồi khi không thể ngăn cản thứ cảm xúc dồn nén đó nữa, hai chóp tai cậu ửng đỏ cả lên, cậu... bật cười nắc nẻ.</p><p>- Trời ơi, “ăn” em, hahaha không ngờ em cũng được nghe câu thoại kiểu này luôn ấy.<br/>- Là em muốn diễn trước còn gì?</p><p>Anh vừa đáp vừa vuốt nhẹ sống lưng cho cậu nhóc đang cười không ngừng được, bản thân cũng không khỏi mỉm cười. Người yêu của anh vẫn nghịch ngợm, đáng yêu như vậy. Anh biết cậu cố tình trêu anh để anh thôi tự trách bản thân, và cậu thành công rồi.</p><p>- Không phải em bảo hôm nay có việc trên công ty à?</p><p>Machida sửa sang mái tóc cho người yêu nhỏ. Tóc cậu rất mềm mại, hôm nay không cần tạo kiểu nên mái tóc tự nhiên ôm lấy khuôn mặt, lúc luồn tay vào, từng sợi tóc mát rượi trượt qua kẽ ngón tay, giống như cảm giác lúc vuốt ve lớp lông tơ của cún con vậy.</p><p>Akaso ngẩng lên từ vai anh, nghiêng đầu sang trái, đôi mắt ngước nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh lém lỉnh nheo lại.</p><p>- Anh tin thật hả?</p><p>Bộ dạng cún con nghịch ngợm làm anh ngứa tay vò cho mái tóc vừa chỉnh ngay ngắn lại bông xù lên. Cậu chịu thua, vỗ vỗ cánh tay anh ra hiệu:</p><p>- Tha em tha em, em đùa đấy. Đúng là có một việc nhưng em xong sớm nên về sớm thôi. Em cũng hứa sẽ tặng quà cho anh rồi mà.</p><p>Em lại trêu anh hả, nhóc con nghịch ngợm này? Machida chỉ cười mà không nói gì. Dù sao lúc trêu chọc anh thành công người yêu nhỏ sẽ cười khúc khích rất đáng yêu. Anh vuốt nhẹ gò má phơn phớt hồng của cậu, chỉnh tóc cho cậu lần nữa rồi ngồi xuống bên cậu, còn cậu thì thoải mái ôm tách trà dâu đặc quyền của mình nhấp mấy ngụm. Không gian bỗng nhiên trở nên ấm áp tĩnh lặng khó tả. Trà dâu ngọt ngào thoang thoảng, chút cay cay hương quế còn cứng đầu bám lại trên làn da anh, hơi lạnh chưa kịp tan hết ở gấu quần tây, hai đôi chân nhẹ nhàng cọ vào nhau.</p><p>Akaso đặt tách trở lại bàn trà, vịn vai anh, đặt lên đôi môi cong cong của người kia một chiếc hôn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>